Come Back
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: They were never meant to be far apart. /Ikarishipping/


**A/N: **Written for the Beginning is the End is the Beginning Contest on PFC. Also written for the 5,10,20,50,70,100 fandoms challenge, fandom 38, and for the 100_tales challenge on livejournal, prompt #065 - leaving.

* * *

**Come Back…**

'Come back…'

Her breath was suddenly in his face, smelling of strawberries and flour, and he savoured it.

' – soon.' She winked at him. 'Just say it properly silly.'

'Come back soon,' Paul repeated obediently, before grimacing. 'You weren't supposed to hear that.'

'Oh?' Dawn stepped back so she could cross her arms. 'So I wasn't supposed to know my fiancé was missing me already?'

His grimace turned into a scowl. 'Don't push your luck.' He folded his own arms. 'Remind me why I'm marrying you.'

'Because you gave me a ring and asked, silly.' She was laughing at him again, but he really couldn't bring himself to mind. 'Besides, I'm only gone for a week, tops.' Her own lips, moist and catching the sun, morphed into a pout. 'I'll be back before you know it, and we'll be back to planning our wedding.'

'Joy,' Paul said flatly.

'Is that sarcasm I sense?'

He never could get anything past her.

'I wasn't going to say soon, you know.' Paul wouldn't have mentioned anything at all, except it was Dawn and Dawn had a way of making him say things he normally left alone.

'Then what were you going to say?' She nudged his cheek with her forefinger. 'C'mon, spill.'

'Safe.' He mumbled it, but like before Dawn had no trouble catching the words that fell. 'I wanted to tell you…to come back safe.'

She paused a moment, then beamed, eyes sparkling. 'Oh Paul,' she cried, ignoring the onlookers as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. He hadn't expected it – she did too many things he didn't expect – but he kissed her back anyway.

Finally, they pulled away, both of them reluctant. 'I'll be back,' Dawn said, smiling. 'And don't worry; I'll be perfectly fine. The Wallace Cup will be over and done before you know it.'

'Hmm…' Paul said uncommittedly. Even after all the years he had spent with the Coordinator, he couldn't find himself particularly interested in the art…except when observing a few select contestants.

'Oh, don't be such a grouch.' Dawn hugged him again, this time with less gentleness and more force. A scolding hug, she liked to call it. 'I better not here from Barry that you two destroyed the backyard field again.'

Paul rolled his eyes. 'Like that's going to happen.'

Dawn winked again as a whistle in the distance blew. 'Just a word of warning – and a goodbye.'

She was gone before Paul could reply, but that was just Dawn and one of the things he did know to expect from her.

* * *

He waited for her call on the first day and wasn't disappointed, but then a storm came and knocked out communications across Sinnoh so he went the next two days without. It made him a little anxious, to wonder what Dawn would think when she couldn't contact him. She would probably be safe in Cerulean by that point, preparing for the exhibition match to kickstart the Wallace Cup. He meanwhile was going stir-crazy in their home, wishing that anyone other than the six Pokemon he had on hand were with him. They were going as crazy as he, and gentle sparring was all they could do indoors.

No-one wanted to be out in the storm after all.

Day four opened up the skies again, but Paul had a new problem on his hands, and that was the state of his yard and house. Dawn was the one with the green thumb, however her beautiful flowers were the first things to be ripped down and he sent Torterra to pick out suitable replacements while Electabuzz and Magmortar cleaned out the broken fence and birdhouse. Fortunately, Torterra got the plants before the nursery ran out; every other garden in the area was in a similar state. The house's exterior was damaged as well, but that wasn't an easy fix.

Day five had arrived before he realised his phones were connected, and yet no call had come. He tried calling the Cerulean Gym himself, and it took him several tries to get through and then there was a waiting list to fill. In the meantime he focused on repairing the other walls, so when the phone finally did call for him it was with gluey hands he answered.

That was probably the only reason it didn't fall at the news.

'I'm sorry to say the ship was damaged in the storm and…it didn't make it.'

'But the people!' Paul found himself shouting. 'Who gives a damn about some cruise ship; what about the people on board?!'

'Please calm – ' the voice began.

Paul cut through them. 'My fiancé was on that ship!'

'I'm sorry.' She did sound vaguely sorry; she also sounded like an Officer Jenny, Paul noted idly. 'We found only the stern of the ship and a handful of the passengers. The water is still too turbulent to search further in…but we don't expect any survivors.' She paused. 'There's nothing out there; just a stretch of blue…'

* * *

'So you're really going to find her,' Reggie asked.

Paul faced the water, remembering the last time he had stood like that, seeing Dawn off. The strawberry and flour smell had long since faded, but still he tried to push it before the salt breeze. 'Yeah,' he said quietly, fingering a ball at his hip.

'Paul…' his brother began, before stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder instead.

The other released his Gastrodon into the sea.

'You're okay like this?'

'Yeah,' Paul said again, picking up the backpack at his feet. He wasn't okay, but Reggie had other places he needed to be. And he needed to do this alone.

'If you're sure.' Reggie was doubtful, but he said nothing to show it and instead stood back again. 'Be safe, and come back soon, okay.'

Paul didn't respond; he remembered when he had said much the same, and yet it had amounted to nothing. Gastrodon lowered his head, and Paul climbed down onto his back. 'I'm going now,' he said up to his brother.

Reggie just nodded and waved; there was nothing else he could do after all, except watch the sea swallow his little brother up.

They left the land, Gastrodon and Paul, and soon they were surrounded by blue. The sea air still blasted them both, and it wasn't long before they came upon a ship in the distance. Heading for Unova, he noted without much care as they waited for it to pass…except it brought back the memories of his farewell. His eyes focused on the deck, and he imagined a pink skirt and hair of blue.

_Dawn…_ He sighed, and his desire for her presence slipped without hesitation. 'Come back…'


End file.
